The Shadow Of Emma
by MJJLIVESON2
Summary: Starts in 1984 with Michael Jackson's filming accident, when he's in the hospital he meets a nurse that could give him both good and bad times... This story is meant to end with the end of Michael's life itself. *The first chapter was updated in MJJLIVESON but I can't access to it anymore, so this is my backup account*
1. Emma

THE SHADOW OF EMMA

BY

MJJLIVESON

January 27th 1984

It was all right, very normal. Just another day on Michael Jackson's life, recording the new commercial for Pepsi cola, he was singing "Billie Jean" and dancing as well as he used to.

But something went wrong that day…

"Michael Jackson has received hospital treatment for serious burns to his head after his hair caught light during a freak filming accident…"

January 29th 1984

Confused, he woke up in a really cold room, he didn't know where he was so he freaked out and tried to walk out the room.

A nurse heard the noise that he caused by trying to run away so fast and she walked into his room.

-Who are you? And where… am I in the hospital?

-Yes, you are sr

-Why?

Michael was still a little nervous and in a defensive position.

-Would you please calm down so I can explain you?

He suddenly changed his face expression when he saw she was starting to freak out.

-Yes… I'm-I'm sorry

-Don't worry; it's very common when you work in a place like this

-Then, why am I here?

-You don't remember?

-No

-Well, the ambulance brought you to emergencies two days ago. You were recording a Pepsi cola commercial and you suffered an accident that caused you second degree burns to your head. It was extremely painful so they sedated you and you woke up today, two days later

-I remember I was recording the commercial, but I don't remember anything else from that

-It's normal; People tend to forget what they don't want to remember, don't worry, you'll be fine

At this point of the talk, Michael was already on the bed again and she was sitting next to him. She stood up and started walking after she said "I'll tell the doctor you woke up"

-Wait!

She turned her head to him as she heard his voice.

-Are you all right?

-Yeah, I'm fine. I just… wanted to know your name

She gave him a little smile and said "Emma"

-Emma, that's a beautiful name… I'm Michael – he said extending his hand to her, she took it.

-I know

As Michael heard this, he felt so sad… and she noticed that

-I won't try to know your secrets and sell them – she said in an attempt to make him feel better, he smiled to her and said "Then, I'll tell you everything"

They smiled to each other and then lost on their gaze… they hadn't even realize they were still shaking… well, holding hands.

I don't know if this shows how Michael was, but I can never know 'cause I don't know him… and by that, I mean in person, of course that – like every single fan, or most of us – I think I know him, or I have an idea of how he was like, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about it.

So, please, leave your review. Liked it or not, just let me know what you think about this… I might continue this, Idk.

*Sorry for my bad English

Kisses from Honduras


	2. I Don't Wanna Leave

I DON'T WANNA LEAVE

BY

MJJLIVESON

**.**

**.**

**.**

January 30th 1984 (02:35 a.m.)

That night, Michael couldn't sleep thinking about Emma. He wanted to know more about her, he only knew her first name.

"She's perfect", he thought, "Those eyes, their bluer than the ocean. That natural curly red hair. Those beautiful… and so kissable lips. Those sexy long legs…" But, what he loved the most about her was her voice. It made her sound sweet.

But his smile vanished away when he remembered he would leave that same day in the afternoon. He couldn't waste any time. Luckily for Michael, she had to stay that whole night at the hospital.

He stood up and walked out of the room, looking for her in the halls.

She was doing some paperwork in the reception, when she saw him walking slowly through the hall.

-You shouldn't be outside your room, do you know what time is it?

-Yes, I'm sorry

-Let's go, I'll accompany you

When they were inside the room, he sat in the bed.

-You need to sleep, Mr. Jackson

-Call me Michael, please

-All right. Then, you need to sleep, Michael

-But, I can't

-And, why is that?

-I couldn't stop thinking about you

She blushed as she heard that… she couldn't help it.

-Me?

-Yes… Is just that, I don't wanna leave, I really want to get to know you

-Why would you want to do that?

-Because… I admire what you do, you're saving lives here

-I'm not a doctor, Michael

-But without you, the doctor's work wouldn't be possible

-I don't share that opinion, but, thank you

-Will I see you again?

-There are more nurses than just me

-Will I see you again?

-Yes, you'll see me later

-Seriously… I mean after I get out of here

She was about to answer when her beeper sounded.

-I have to go

She ran out of the room, leaving Michael sitting on the bed thinking about her and what would her answer be… He wouldn't take a "no" for an answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, thank you for reading this… I don't know if this is any close to the real Michael, but it's just what came out.

So, please leave your reviews. Tell me, did you like it? If you did, why?... And if you didn't, why not? Let me know what you think about this. Should I continue?

*Sorry for my bad English

Kisses from Honduras


	3. I Waited For You

I WAITED FOR YOU

BY

MJJLIVESON

**.**

**.**

**.**

January 30th 1984 (12:57 p.m.)

Michael was ready to leave, he wasn't totally recovered, but he would be fine at home.

-The car is outside, we're ready to go

-Not yet, she'll come back from lunch in any second

His bodyguard was already tired of listening the same thing every time he told him they had to leave, but, he wouldn't do anything more than waiting another couple minutes to tell him again.

(01:12 p.m.)

-Michael, I don't really think she's coming back. We need to leave

He looked at his watch and, after a sigh of disappointment, he said "You're right, we need to leave".

They walked out of the room and through the halls to the outdoor. Michael was really sad, though he was finally out of the hospital, he didn't get his answer.

They reached the car and Michael got in, still looking around to see if she appeared, he said they could go. When the car started, he looked down and sighed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

February 07th 1984, Tuesday

It was morning and there wasn't much work to do at the hospital. There were two people in emergencies, but they didn't need Emma yet. She was just sitting alone in the waiting room, thinking. She couldn't get Michael out of her head. She thought she had a chance to be his friend, to talk to him, to show him she didn't need to be famous by trashing others, to give him a true friendship. He gave her the chance, and she missed it because she was too scared… and now she regretted.

Some footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and she saw the silhouette of a man who said "I waited for you… but, you never showed up".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please, tell me what you think about this. Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck?

Just tell me the truth. Thanks for reading.

*Sorry for my bad English

Kisses from Honduras


	4. I'll Call You

I'll Call You

By

MJJLIVESON

-I waited for you… but, you never showed up.

She was frozen; it took her a couple seconds before she could process it on her brain. Then she stood up slowly and all that escaped from her lips was a little "Michael?"

-Emma… I'm a little disappointed, you know?

-Disappointed?

-Yes, I waited for you the day I left, so you'd answer me… but, you never came back.

She looked down, and he walked close to her. "Don't worry… we're here now." He said lifting her gaze.

-So, you want to have lunch later?

-I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I have my turn today.

-O.K. then- A doctor interrupted them telling Emma they needed her right away.

-I'm sorry Michael, I have to go

-Would you give me your number?

-It's for today!

The doctor started walking and so did Emma; she knew he had a temper. Michael was following them.

-Here's my number- Said Michael giving her his card, she took it.

-Then, I'll call you

She gave him a little smile before entering the emergencies room.

Now, he was alone again, holding on to the hope that she'd call.


	5. What's Up With You?

What's Up With You?

By

MJJLIVESON

It was late at night and Michael had been waiting for Emma to call him all day long. He was starting to think he had scared her, "Maybe it was too soon... She doesn't know me and why would she want to get to know one of the patients... This whole thing ws just stupid. And even if she knew me... Why would she like me?...", he thought.

After a while he decited to go to bed, it was pretty obvious she wouldn't call.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days went by and she never called. Though Michael knew she never would, he couldn't sto thinking about the reason why. "I scared her... I bet she believes all the things they say about me, she must think I'm eccentric and crazy and gay and who knows what else... Maybe she was bussy, yeah like some one would be bussy for two days. She was evading me since the first time anyway, I guess she was never interested in me anyway..."

Michael's new manager, Frank Dileo, saw him looking at the window of the conference room he was waiting in, he looked lost. Frank walked closer to him, but he didn't notice.

-What's up with you?

Michael looked at him as he heard his voice, standing up from his chair.

-Frank! I didn't hear you walk in

-Again... what happens to you?

-What do you mean? I'm fine Frank

-Yeah... don't you lie to me, I that know look... So tell me, what's going on?

-It's just this yo- He couldn't finish the sentence before the bussiness people came in. - I'm fine Frank, let it go.

He knew Michael wouldn't tell him, but he couldn't let anyghing get in the middle of Michael's raising career. Frank turned around to the ones who had just walked in and Michael walked to them, after greetings the conference to arrange the tour started.

.

.

.

.

When Michael arrived to his house he was really tired. All he wanted was taking a relaxing shower and then going to sleep.

He walked to his room and prepared his pajamas, then got into the bathroom. He took off all of his clothes and started showering. He felt how his muscles tense with the cold water drops, it felst like coming back to life.

After he got showered, he put on his pajamas and wnt to bed early, it had been a bussy day after all. These meetings and then his everyday rehearsal. He was really tired and he just needed to rest.

.

.

.

.

It was 11:30 pm and Emma still couldn't find it, she had turned her whole apartment upside down but she couldn't find the card with Michael's number.

"Damm it! I know I had it on my pcket that day!... He must think I don't care, if this wasn't such a disaster then maybe I would find it!".

She was acting crazy, talking to no one, yelling at no where. She couldn't believe she've had the opportunity to make one friend in life and literally lost it.

She finally gave up, She was officially done. She wnt to bed very tired, she had been searching for the casd all day long... She had just wasted her day off away.


	6. Distraction

Distraction

By

MJJLIVESON

February 11th 1984

She woke up early, too early to go working already. So she just sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the window, thinking, trying to remember where she'd left Michael's card.

She remembered one of the subjects she had have studied was psychology.

"People tend to forget what they don't consider important at the moment" She said softly… First she thought she didn't care about talking to him, but she knew she did. Then, why did she forget? Had she accidentally thrown it away?... No, she wasn't that stupid. But that day was really busy, maybe she was just too stressed out to remember.

And it suddenly hit her. "I did think it was important, but Dr. Lewis called me and I considered that as a priority… I hate it!"

She shouted out the last three words. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had a great memory, but she could only focus her mind on one thing at a time… That had always bothered her so much.

She looked away from her window to see the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was now 6:23; she only had a little more than half hour to get to the hospital.

She rushed herself into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

.

.

.

.

He could see as the man in front of him moved his lips, he could even hear his words, but he didn't understand anything. He was lost in his thoughts.

-Michael?

-Hmm! What?...

-I said, do you agree?

Michael turned his head to Frank, he didn't really know if he agreed. Frank spoke for him.

-There are still some details to arrange, but I think it's enough for today. We'll have to make up another meeting.

With that being said, all of the business men went out of the conference room, leaving Frank and Michael alone.

-So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you now?

-I told you, it's nothing Frank.

-Stop it Michael. You know we can't let anything get in your way now. You can be grand, but you have to stay focused on your career.

-I know, and I will

-But it's something you have to do now. See, right now, you could've agreed to something that doesn't work for you.

-I get it Frank, I'm sorry. I was just distracted.

-All right, Michael. Just remember, a distraction can ruin you.

After Frank said that, he left Michael alone there. To think about it, like some kind of warning or something.

.

.

.

.

Emma was making her way to the lockers, walking fast. Some of the people in the halls smiled to her but she didn't even look at them. She had started her day with the wrong foot.

As she closed her locker, after putting on her lab coat, she heard a voice saying "Your time of the month?"

-Excuse me? - She said confused as she turned to face the other nurse talking to her.

-Are you in your period? Or why in that wonderful mood?

-What are you talking about?

-Come on! Some even said "hello" to you, and you just kept on walking with that happy face of yours!

-They did?... I'm sorry, I'm just… I have my mind somewhere else, that's it.

-If you say so…

She left the room before Emma could say a word.

Now, she was finally alone to think, she still had to go check in with Dr. Lewis, but she needed this time.

"Come on Emma, think!" She said to herself, "Concentrate…"

_Flashback_

_Emma was sitting on the middle black chair of a three line, legs close together, left arm laying on them, right arm on the chair arm, holding her jaw line with her right hand. She could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall behind, above her head. She was thinking she should have gone to see Michael before he left the hospital, but some footsteps interrupted her reflection. She looked up to see where the sound came from and then she could see the defined silhouette of a tall, thin man who said "I waited for you… But, you never showed up" She was completely taken off guard; it took her a couple seconds to process what was just happening. When she finally did, she stood up slowly and hesitantly said "Michael?" as she could finally recognize his shape. His response was "Emma… I'm a little disappointed you know?" She knew what he meant with this, but she wouldn't show it, "Disappointed?" "Yes, I waited for you the day I left, so you'd answer me… But, you never came back". She looked down, trying to avoid his phrase, because she knew why she did it. She knew she did it on purpose. He started walking close to her. "Don't worry… we're here now" He said, making her lift her sight, a little surprise painted in her eyes. Michael broke the silence he had created himself by saying "So, you want to have lunch later?" "I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I have my turn today", she wasn't lying, "O.K. then w-" Dr. Lewis interrupted Michael's words, telling Emma they needed her right away. "I'm sorry Michael, I have to go" "Would you give me your number?" Dr. Lewis yelled at Emma "It's for today!" and started walking, Emma did with him. She knew he was serious, and she always helped with emergencies so it was not a laughing matter. Michael followed them. "Here's my number" he gave her the card containing his name and phone number, it was silvery colored with white letters and the capitals "MJ" at the end. She took it and said "Then, I'll call you", she didn't know that'd become a lie later. She gave him a little smile before going into the ER with Dr. Lewis. After helping Dr. Lewis with the case, she went to her locker to change her blood-stained coat; some man was vomiting blood and she was way too close, they had stabilized him and now he was sedated._

_End of the Flashback_

That was it! She had left it on the coat's pocket… And that was a problem now, she had washed it already!

.

.

.

Please, just let me know what you think of this!


End file.
